This invention relates to bicycle seats, also known as bicycle saddles.
Several scientific studies have pointed to the risks associated with extended bicycle riding with conventional bicycle seats. Huang and co-authors survey this literature (2004). Conventional saddles include a protruding element, often called the “nose” that fits between the rider's legs. When the rider's weight is born by the saddle, regions of high pressure are created where the nose of the saddle meets the rider's body. This interface is usually close to the pudendal canal, the anatomical feature that carries a large number of both nerves and blood vessels.
Pressure on the pudendal canal may cause permanent damage to the nerves and blood vessels that supply the pelvic region of the body.
It is the object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat that can support the rider's weight while minimizing the pressure on the region near the pudendal canal. A further object of the invention is to allow the rider's legs to pedal without interference with the seat. A further object of the invention is to provide comfortable seating while bicycling.